Secrets And Lies
by JCTwiGirl
Summary: Three best friends from birth discover love on a trip to hawaii for they're 18 birthday. They also uncovor some unique   talents about them self while discovering the truth about they're own families and the secret they're parents have been keeping.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight SM does

Chapter 1- Past

Narrators POV

Ranee, Laura, Kathy, and Esme were best friends since high school all very skilled witches and all coming from powerful families. They were inseparable from the day they meet. They grown up with each others, help and loved one another. As they became adults they fell in love and married. Ranee to Charlie Swan, Laura to Daniel Brandon, Kathy to Nathan Hale and Esme to Carlisle Cullen. Ten months after her wedding Esme gave birth to triplet boys. The boys were beautiful and perfect in every way. A few months later Ranee, Laura, and Kathy found out they to were to be mothers with the same due date all with little girls. Charlie, Nathan, Daniela, and Carlisle joked how wonderful it would be for all there children to fall in love and there families be connected forever and when they saw the wife's eyes light up they knew that was already there plan. A witch name Sue and her husband Billy Black called a meeting with the Swan's, Brandon's, and Hale's one night and told them of a prophecy that says if there daughters married into the Cullen family there would be evil and suffering thou out the world. She told them Carlisle was a evil man and would stop at nothing for power, That he had Esme turned to the dark side. Sue and Billy warned she would never listen to them if they tried to save her. The girls refused to believe Esme would be evil. They went to save there long time friend from this evil man Sue told them Carlisle was for they believed he could be such a man since none of then knew much about him. The men however where having a hard time believe Carlisle to be was a man they had become friends with one they had trusted. However in there world prophecy's where not to be ignored. The men let there wife's go in alone since Carlisle was not home so that they could grasp the fact they were to losing a good friend. The girl begged Esme to reason but she would only get angry and ask them to leave they begged to hours only to have a gust of wind hurl them out the front door into there husbands waiting arms safely but there was no dought in they're mind after that Esme had indeed turn dark. For risking there children's life's was the darkest thing in there eye she could do she was evil now and no long care for them as she once did and by luck they're husbands caught them in time before damage was done.

They hurried home and packed the necessities and ran for there unborn children's safety. When Carlisle came home he found his wife sobbing on the kitchen floor she told him what had happened and there friends had left. he carried her out to there car and race to stop there friends from leaving. As he pulled into each drive they realized they got there to late they where long gone. Esme's long time best friends had gone and never wanted to be found but Carlisle swore he would stop at nothing to find them an bring them back.

The Swan's, Brandon's and Hale's found a small town not far from Seattle but far enough out of reach of Carlisle grasp. The town was named Forks. They all got jobs in high up places to insure there safety Charlie as Police Officer, Daniel as a Lawyer, and Nathan as a Doctor to keep a look out for Carlisle who is also a Doctor. With the help of a man named J. Jenkins it was no problem forging Law degrees and Doctorate's. The women stayed home to protect the children. They had three beautiful girl perfection you could say Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They're girl were close through out child hood never wanting to separate. The girl were very gifted even from birth able to perform magic that took years to master. So there parents bind the magic until they were eighteen and responsible enough not to misuse it. They grew into beautiful women. Bella was average height had here fathers mahogany hair and deep chocolate eyes and her mothers heart shaped face. Ali with her mothers jet black hair and 4'9 height and fathers beautiful green eyes. Rose was tall like her father and had his temper but was the spitting image of her mother with her golden blond hair, ocean blue eyes and curvy body. All the girl were fair skinned. The Black family fallowed to insure there safety and as a wealthy family they planed to buy a majority of the businesses in town.

Almost eighteen years later Charlie has become the Chief of Police, Nathan the Chief of Medicine at Forks Hospital and Daniel the town Supreme Court Judge. The Blacks owned a handful of businesses in town with controlling in-tress in them all. They are happy with good lives going for three Families planned with Sue and Billy to one day connect there families by marrying they're daughters to Sue and Billy's sons Sam, Jake and Paul also to insure the prophecy to never happen, but something is about to happen that will change there lives forever.

**A/N **

**Hello readers i thought i would try my head at a story i love to read them so i thought what they heck lol tell me what you think. good or bad just let me know if i should continue **

**Thanks JC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if i confused any one with the summery and the 1st chapter this one should help clear it up :) **

Chapter 2

Boring. that's what life has become for my friends and i living in Forks, Washington. My name is Bella. My two best friends Ali, Rose, and I are 17. Born an raised in Forks and we all hated it. We have been friends since birth our mothers being best friends since high school. We were born the same day June 20th only hours apart and we have never let anyone come between us. I love my friends we are each others rocks. Our eighteen birthday is tomorrow and we decided that a week away in Hawaii would be just what we needed before starting collage at Yale. Our parents on the other hand don't really like the idea and refused to allow it. So here we are sitting at Ali's trying to find something to do to celebrate our birthday.

"What are we going to do? This is so not fair. We will be eighteen tomorrow. They're treating us like children." Ali complained.

"I asked my mom what they were going to do when we went to collage you know what she said?" You could hear the bitch in Rose starting to surface.

"Probably the same thing my mom did" I knew good an well they already teamed up to handle that." You will have Sam, Jake, and Paul with you the Blacks have always protected and made sure we are safe" I imitated my mothers voice.

"You know i love the boys but really why are they coming? They're not even going to collage just daddy's spies. When we do finally settle in or dorms we are so ditching them." I laughed along with Rose and Ali knowing that we would be ditching them alot.

Suddenly Ali jumps from her chair. "You know what I'm going Friday" She said with conviction. "I do not care if they get mad anymore. We are out of here soon anyways."

"I'm in! I'm tired of Forks i want out! These snobby bitches around here are getting on my nerves." Rose declared jumping up as well. They turn to me with pouty lips trying to sucker me into it.

"Oh come on Rose you know our moms will kill us! Ali our dads will so cut us off." I paused. "That means no money for shopping."

"Well i guess we will have to make a quick with draw before we leave." Ali produces her shinny bank card our parents gave us. Our families have always had money.

"You know our moms will get over it." Rose pulls out her's.

"Fine but if we get caught i plead the fifth." I wipe out mine and with a sequel from Ali and a grin from Rose and I we start the plans for our trip.

Three hours later plan is set. "Alright girl tomorrow is the dinner with our parents we all know the plan." Ali say always taking the lead.

"Yep."

The next morning was Thursday the 20th of June. Our parents had a big dinner planned to give us some special gifts. I don't really care just so ready to board that plane and be out of here. I feel like my body would burst any moment.

"Morning dear you sleep good?"

"Yes mom i sleep great. I'm so excited i just can't wait for dinner." Lies all lies but that's part of the plan. The pixie is a genus.

"Well if it isn't my sleeping beauty finally awake from her long rest."

"Ha ha daddy very funny. I didn't sleep that late"

"Honey its is almost noon you never sleep so late?" My mother said with questioning eyes.

"Just had a strange dream last night is all" That wasn't all a lie i did have the dream but mostly tired after snicking out to fine tune our plan with Rose and Ali and write the letter to our parents so they don't think we where kidnapped. we decided to the letter should be the same only difference being a signatures.

Mom And Dad

Please don't be mad. We just want to have fun an make our own memories before going to Yale.  
>we went to Hawaii and we will be back in a week. We love you dearly. Please don't worry we are old enough to take care of our self. Please trust us and let us prove we know what we are doing. We are 18 now and as adults you can't make us stay but we are asking you let us have this and not come after us or send The Boys Please we love Sam, Paul and Jake but this is a us thing we must do please forgive us for not saying goodbye we will return i promise we just knew you wouldn't let us go if you knew i love you i will be safe don't worry.<p>

Your Loving Daughter Isabella Swan

Ali and Rose where the exact same only there names at the bottom. We knew our parents overreact a bit and with fathers like ours there is no telling what they would do. I was brought out my musing when my mother shook my arm.  
>"Isabella did you hear me."<p>

"I'm sorry mom what?"

"I said what was the dream about?"

"Oh." I blushed crimson red thinking of the man in my dreams.

"Oh my lord Bella! You dreamed of a boy didn't you? Was it Jake? I bet it was you two would make such a cute couple. I should talk to Sue and..." I cut her off before i got sick.

"Ew mom no Jake is like a brother that not even right." I shuttered.

"Ok then who's the mystery man." She quirked a eyebrow. "Shhh! mom please!" I glanced to see if dad was still watching the game luckily he was. "I don't know who he is mom."

"Well whats he look like i might have seen him around town." My mother say pouring her coffee and taking a sip.  
>"I have never seen him before. I have never seen anyone so gorgeous. Oh mom he was so handsome and tone with beautiful Strange hair almost Brown but with a reddish tint making it look bronze he wasn't tan but still slightly like he lived somewhere tropical he was perfect and oh his eyes mom i can't even describe them they were a beautiful Golden they were remar..." Before i could finish my rambling my mother sip half her coffee out and covered her mouth as if she was coughing.<p>

"Oh my god mom are you ok what happen."

"Is everything alright dear? Is something wrong?" My parents loved each other very much and at any moment, No matter what they are doing, if something is wrong with the other they stop what they are doing and always put each the other before everything and everyone. Well except me of course.

"No No." She finally got out breathlessly. "I just forgot i have to talk to Kathy and Laura everything is ok." She smiled at me to reassure me. I smiled back and kissed her check. "Charlie will you drive me to Kathy's, I'll call Laura on the way."

"Of course dear." My dad looked worried and that scared me a bit but i brushed it off and went to call Ali and Rose to come over to start getting ready for the party and to help me finish packing. I have never been good at it so they usually do it for me, saves time.

Five hours later we where all dressed. The trunks of our cars were fill to the brim with everything and anything we might need. We jump into Rose's car and head to the Brandon's where we are have our dinner.

Diner was great they cooked all our favorite's and them some. I was starting to get inpatient, ready to put our plan in motion. Ali glanced my way and winked. That's my Que to start.

"Oh." I whined. "Mom Dad would it be ok if i went ahead and left i don't feel to well."

My mother looked up from her plate with a concerned expression. "Are you ok baby."

"Ya Ma i should be fine my stomach just ... i feel like i might..." I grabbed my mouth for affect.

"Oh honey its ok you head on home we will see you in the morning honey get some rest." Mother always the compassionate one. I see Aunt Kathy and Aunt Laura's worried expressions and i knew i was good to go.

"Oh Bella sweetie you didn't bring your car i'll drive you home honey." Aunt Kathy started to stand.

" No mom i'll take her we brought my car." Rose told her mother. "I'll take care of her. See that she gets better." She added to my parents.

"Ill go to." Ali stood to join us in the door way.

We went to leave when my father cleared his throat. "Ladies." He chuckled and Uncle Daniel and Nathan joined in. Our mothers look to one another puzzled. "I must say that acting of yours Bells has gotten pretty good. Almost had me for a minute there, But you all wanting to go really gave it away." I heard our mothers gasp.

"Crap." I said under my breath. We are caught should have known we couldn't fool our dads, not a easy thing to do. They puppy eyes works with them but never been able to lie they see right through us every time . They continue to laugh at us while our mother scowls were piercing through us.

"If you wanted to leave early to celebrate amongst yourselves you could have just said so."

"WHAT!" Rose and I say in unison.

"So your not mad?" Alice's disbelief reflected on her face.

"Of course not baby. Its your birthday all of your's and your eighteen now girls we expected it ...Not this early but its ok we can give you your presents in the morning." Uncle Daniel smiled lovingly at his daughter as did our fathers. Our mothers to were smiling knowing there husbands were right.

"You girls have fun. We will see you tomorrow" Said Aunt Laura. We ran to hug our family and wish them a good night. And made our way out. I paused outside the door to try to grasp what just happen when i heard our parents talking.

"We should have told them before they left." Uncle Nathan almost sounded worried.

"Let them have this last night." My father says.

"I know they need it, But if Bella is dreaming of one of them it might be a sign we shouldn't ignore darling." My mother adds.

"Don't stress yourself Ranee they can't get into much trouble tonight we will tell them in the morning." Aunt Kathy soothed my mother.

I walked away not wanting to hear any more. They had keep a secret from us. And where going to tell us tonight. What could be so bad about my dreams. Who was mom talking about when she said them. I run to catch up with the girl and tell them what i heard.  
>"Bella this is why you need a vaca your obsessing over something that might be nothing we will find out when we get back ok. Don't be such a worry wort." Ali giggled and Rose snorted.<p>

"Ya its probably nothing. Let get going so we can catch our flight. Our parents might not stay long. We need to get out of town tonight." Rose whispered ask if they could hear us.

"Ok ok." I sighed. "Your right i need this ...WE need this vacation."

"Of course we're right aren't we always." Ali gloats and I laugh and play bump her shoulder.

"Lets go." I said excitingly.

Two hours later our plane is taking off and Ali is about to bounce out her seat with excitement. "I cant believe we are actually going to Hawaii this is going to rock guys." Rose and Ali grinned and nodded in agreement. I rested my head on the back of the first class seat and fell into a deep sleep. He was there in my dreams again smiling at me.

"Whats your name beautiful?" The unbelievable man said.

"Bella." I answer barely above a whisper.

"You know Bella in Italian means beautiful? And here stand the most beautiful girl i have ever seen." He laughs.

"Are you always this suave?" I asked.

"Only in my Dreams i can be myself and carefree when i dream of you." He smiled that crooked smile i have grown to love.

"I thought i was the one dreaming."

"Maybe. But you are definitely my dream girl." He smiles again and i wanted to melt.

I try to hide to crimson blush on my cheeks by turning away but i fear he already saw. "So whats your name dream man?" I giggle an turn back to him but he is gone and I'm awoken by someone shacking me. I open my eyes to sun shining out the window of the plane and i can smell the ocean. I see Rose smile at me but Alice is no where to be found.

"She already off the plane renting a car." Rose says reading my mind. We laugh at Ali's enthusiasm. As we step off the plain someone places a flowered Lei around my neck and welcomes us. Ali is waiting outside in the rent-a-car and Rose and I grown knowing she is driving. I love Alice shes one of my best friends but her driving scares the crap out of me. Luckily we make it back to the hotel in one piece. As we are checking in Rose turns to me and asks. "Who's dream man?"

"Um...what?" I look around like he was there.

"On the plain you said dream man in your sleep... i was just wondering?"

I looked at Ali who was watching out the corner of her eye. "Oh um he's just this guy i dream about."

"You don't know who he is?" Ali pips in.

I blush a little. "No not at all i just know he is perfection."

Rose sighs. "I have been having the same dream."

"Oh my god! Me too... You don't think its the same guy... do you?" Ali asks hopefully.

"God i hope not. If this guy was real i would make him mine. I don't know what i would do if we all loved the same guy! He is tall and lean but tone not to muscular but he diff has a six pack. With a unique disarray bronze colors hair like he just had sex." I laughed and blushed "A crooked smile that could melt your heart, and the most beautiful golden eyes i have ever seen he is perfection." I explained almost drooling thinking of this man who inhabits my dreams.

"Oh thank god." Ali Sighs. "My dream man is tall to, but he has shoulder length curly blond locks, muscular but not all buffy and the way he specks to me makes me feel adored, he has this chiseled look to me ... but he does have the golden eyes and the perfection like yours bell." Ali looks at Rose for her description.

"Ok well mine is deff perfect and has those beautiful golden eyes, but he is very large a muscular type which is just fine by me." Rose smiles seductively.  
>"He has short brown curly hair and he is taller then me, which is great and his voice makes me melt he looks at me like I'm the most important person in the world." Rose concluded.<p>

"Wow." Ali sighed. "Do you think it means something that they all are our perfect guys and have the same eyes?"

"No idea." I sighed.

"Do either of you know your dream mans name?" Rose asked.

"Every time i ask he disappears then i wake up." I pout.

We turned to head up to our suit. "Me too, its so frustrating. I don't understand it i have been dreaming about him for weeks!" Rose said sounding almost angry. We entered the elevator and Rose pushed the button roughly.

"We'll figure it out ... I have a feeling soon." Ali said changing the mood. I have learned long ago never to bet against Alice. As if Alice's statement calmed our worries we shifted subject and began discussing our plans for the rest of the day as we entered our suite.

**Thanks for reading review and tell me what you think please :)**

**JC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES**

chapter 3

In the time it took us to get settled into our suite it was 9 am in Hawaii and 11am in Forks. We decide to turn our phones on and face our parents anger.  
>I had 13 miss called, 5 voice mails and 8 text messages. I thought voice mail would be the best place to start. Three were from Mom, One from Dad and surprisingly one from Jake.<p>

"Isabella Marie Swan you better call me asap I'm very disappointed in you."

"Bella please call me I'm really worried. Its a six hour flight and Hawaii is 2 hours behind us! you should be there already."

"Bella its mom again please be careful and call me."

"Bella call home. We need to tell you something. Its very important. I wish you would not have done this I'm very disappointed in you."

"Bells its Jake. Man your mom is freaking. Its big girl call them at least k love ya bye."

I figured Mom would be upset and Dad be disappointed but having Jake call? Why is this such a big deal? Don't they trust me at all? I'm an adult for goodness sacks and do not need my Parents keeping tabs on me anymore. I turned my phone back off and trow it on the bed. I didn't bother reading the text, I had a pretty good idea what they would say and who they were from. I have ever intention of keeping it off for the next week. I turned to find Rose and Ali discarding there phones as well.

"You know what no phones this vaca. Deal?" Ali asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." I laughed and Rose nodded in agreement.

We decided to go to the beach to get our mind off the stress back home. As we were getting ready i realized i didn't pack a swim suit. I groaned. "Shit guys i forgot my suit."

"Really?" Ali asks enthusiastically.

"Why are you excited bout that exactly?" I asked.

"Come on bell why else." Rose laughed.

"Damn." I murmured. "Shopping" I said with disgust at the same time Ali squealed it with excitement making Rose jump a little and we all laughed.

We changed into some shorts and tank tops and headed out for new bikinis. As we neared the car my heart speed up a little in fear that Alice would want to drive again. Rose snatched the keys from Ali and declared she was driving this time making me feel a little better about this shopping trip. Well as little as can be expected. I hate shopping, I have never been that girl that loved to get daddy card and going on a spending spree that was Alice's thing, unfortunately i was forced to come along and made to try on anything Alice thought "was so me" as she put it. it made her happy so i try not to complain to much. From the smile on Alice's face now, bikinis wouldn't be the only things we would be buying. I braced myself for long day. Rose was the car fanatic she could take one apart and put it back together in her sleep. Which is why neither Alice or i complained about her driving most the time, it was her passion and we respected that. This car as she called it was a beauty it was and Ashtin Martin convertible candy apple red. I wouldn't have even known what it was called if it wasn't for Rose telling me. I knew Rose wouldn't risk a scratch on this car so i felt safe. We pulled up at a clothing store with bathing suits in the window. Rose figure this would be as good of place as any to start. The store was called Denali's, It was large but quaint with the latest clothes. A tall strawberry blond about Rose's height and around our age walked up to us, She was one of those girls that Abercombie would recruit for there models.

"Hello im Tanya Denali, Can i help you?"

"Um were just looking but thank you." Ali smiles at the girl.

"Ok let me know if there is anything you need." She smiled back at her and walked away. We searched the store for what felt like hour before Alice found what she called "The Perfect Bikini For Me". She shoved it into my arms and pushed me towards the dressing rooms to try it on. It was deep navy blue with ties on both sides of the bottom and the back and around the neck of the top. It was simple and i absolutely loved it. I went into the dressing room to try it on. As i was putting my clothes back on after checking to make sure it fit right in all the right places, I heard a gasp come from right out side the door.

"What!" I shouted.

"Um bell i think your going to want to come out here real quick!" Rose shouted back. I sigh and hurry out afraid Ali has started a war over a blouse ... again.

"Not again!" I stop short when i see Ali standing right by my dressing room with Rose beside her staring in the same direction with confused expressions. I follow there gaze "What are you loo..." I cut off mid sentence when my eye land on a pair of golden eyes, The same golden eyes that i have been dreaming about of for the past few months. I notice there were three pairs of those beautiful eyes dancing around searching the racks laughing with one another. He is so handsome wearing a button down green shirt and black slacks. I immediately recognized the to other men with my dream man as Rose and Ali's dream men. My mind began to race and wasn't sure what to do. Would he know me? Would they know us? Should we talk to them? If we did what could i say "I'm Bella i dream about you every night" He probably laugh in my face. I had a million questions flying through my head.

"His name is Edward." Come a voice beside me. I tore my eyes from him when i realized the person was talking to me. I turned to see another blond pretty girl. "I'm Kate Denali" She smiled sweetly

"You know them?" Ali question.

"Everyone knows the Culllen brothers around here." Said Tanya

"Ya They come here twice a year on vaca with there parents through the Summer and for Christmas." Said Kate

"Do they have girlfriends?" Rose took the words right out of my mouth.

"Well they have had girlfriends but they never get to serious with any girls." Kate said

Tanya look dead at me and said "I would waste your time with Edward. He is more less taken." She smiled proud of herself. "We have been flirting for years. Honestly, No offense but why would he wan't someone so plain when he could have me?" Ouch that hurt but she had a point i am plain and she was beautiful, But I'm not going to say i wasn't offended but i knew i had nothing on this girl. Rose and Ali thought different of course.

"Tanya!" Kate scolded

"What? I'm just telling the girl" Tanya said with no remorse.

"Well no one really asked your opinion did we." Ali snapped. I glanced from behind my hair to see Ali glaring daggers at her. Beside her Rose looked ready to ponce.

"Excuse me? I'm was just trying to help to poor girl. I could have been alot worse considering she is drooling over my man" Tanya said offensively.

"How dare you talk to her like that you little bitch. Your the only one that will need help in a minute." Rose snapped. "And if he is dumb enough to be with you he ain't worth her time. We are STD free bitch"

"He isn't with her. She only wishes." Kate laughed. Tanya shot her a glare.

"Guys Please. Its ok lets just go." I tried to defuse the situation before the girl ended up with Rose's fist in her face. Rose has always been a fighter in our group. In high school a girl named Jessica Stanly said something to Ali about being short and before anyone could blink Rose had her pinned to the wall with a bloody nose.

"Hell no! You don't have to take that from her Bella. No fake tan oompa loompa skank will ever talk to my friend like that while I'm still around!" Rose shouted then turn back to Tanya "Bella is way prettier then you and shes natural!" She said raising her voice at the end. She was beginning to attract attention. "You look like a wannabe barbie gone wrong!" Rose spat. "and before you talk shit about someone appearance you might want to get that nose fixed" Rose tapped her own nose and smirked. I heard a few people snicker behind us. Kate openly laughed at Tanya.

"Excuse me! Maybe you should listen to your friend and leave NOW!" Tanya shouted back and pointed to the door then turn to walk away. She was half way across the store before she said with a smirk. "I was just being honest with the girl so she don't get her feeling hurt."

That did the trick. Rose took off Ali and I tried to grab her but Rose has always been quick. Luckily Kate saw it coming and knew to move out the way. Right before she got her hands around Tanya's throat a pair of large muscular arms wrapped around her waste.

"Wow hold on beautiful. Wouldn't want to have to bail you out of jail Rosy." Emmett said. "Now that i know your real." "Let go please. Let me get my hand on that tramp!" Rose shouted while fighting against his grip. Tanya smiled at her which only made it worse. Rose fought harder on his grip using all her strength putting up a good fight but not quite enough.

"Just let the bimbo go Emmett. Then i can press charges." Tanya remarked snidely. Ali and I growled, no one calls our friend a bimbo. We both took off running across the room, dodging clothing racks and people as we went. Then out of no where a pair of strong arms encircle my waist and jerk me back.

"Damn it!" I said to my self i already knew who it was with out looking but didn't much care at this point. My blood was boiling as i jerked and struggled to get free.

"Temper temper." I heard coming from beside me. I looked over to see Ali fight against Jasper's death grip as hard as i was.

"Ya Jaz they're kinda feisty." Edward laughed behind me as i fought to get lose. Before i could even reply to tell him off, The rack a few feet away from Tanya exploded sending her flying to the ground covering her head with a scream, everyone else in the store dropped to the floor to cover there heads. All you heard was screaming through-out the store. Abruptly the flames from the explosion stopped, but Rose, Ali and I remain on the floor in bewildered. I look around to see the shocked faces through-out the store, but the most shocked and confused faces are the ones the men stand beside each of us. I didn't even see them stand up. They were looking at what was left of the clothing rack as if the answers to what had happen were there. "How the hell!" Emmett said looking back at Jasper as if he had the answers. They helped us to our feet and asked repeatedly if we were ok, but none of us knew how to answer. Edward and Jasper left us with Emmett and knelt down by the disintegrated rack for what I'm assuming to investigate.

A few minutes later we heard Jasper murmur. "No fuckin way." He whispered something to Edward that i couldn't quiet hear.

"We have to go. NOW!" Edward yells. The guys grabbed our hands and brag us out the store, We didn't try to fight against them. Rose and I were placed into the back seat of a jeep with Emmett driving and Edward jumped into the passenger seat. Ali rode in our car with Jasper. I didn't have a clue where we were going and to be honest it was the last thing on my mind. I keep seeing the fire, the explosion it keep replaying in my head. I just didn't understand what had happen. I have a feeling the guys knew something.

"It didn't hurt her." Edward turn from the front seat to face me. "We put it out before anyone was hurt don't worry Bella."

"What happen?" I asked.

"Not sure." He sighed then looked at Emmett out the corner of his eye. He was hiding something i just know it.

"Well we didn't do it i would have felt something" Emmett paused. "Do you think maybe... I mean i did feel a kinda heat coming from her hand before it happened." he whispered to Edward so we couldn't hear, But we did.

"What! You don't honestly think we could do something like that... You had us held down the hole time!" Rose shouted looking to Emmett and Edward hopeful that she assumed wrong. After a minute of silence she got mad as did i. "You know what stop this car right now!" Rose screamed.

"Rosy just calm down we are almost there." Emmett said.

"I don't care I'm not going anywhere with you. STOP THE DAMN CAR NOW!"

"We can't do that Rose" Edward said sternly. I gave him a dirty look.

"Fine we will just tuck and roll." She reach for the door handle. Edward and Emmett's eyes widened with worry. Edward looked at me for conformation she wouldn't do it, I just shrugged partly because i was annoyed they would accuse us of doing something like that and partly because i wasn't quit sure she wouldn't do it.

"Ok ok Em stop the damn car before she kills them both" Emmett pulled over and Rose and I jumped out, Edward and Emmett following.

"Where are you going to go? You don't even know where you are? Please don't walk away" Emmett pleaded, Rose simply ignored him. I looked around and realized he was right. I tried to find anything familiar but it was waisted effort i have never been here before. We had stopped on a site seeing area, A look off over a cliff. You could see green tropical trees on the edge of the cliff and around the parking area. Through the trees you could see the ocean beautifully, it was breath taking. I realized we wouln't know how to get back to the hotel and probably end up lost somewhere. I stopped Rose and she glared at me. I heard our car pull into the pull off behind us. We hear a door slam, i turned to see Ali stomping her way to us.

"They think Rose did it!" Ali scowled at the three men when she reaches us.

"Me! How the hell was i able to do something like that? I don't Karry C4 with me you know." She gestures to her body "I mean where the hell would i put it"

"No one is blaming you Rose. We're just trying to figure out what happen." He turned to Jasper "Why does it have to be her that did it why not one of the others" He was staring Jasper down.

You could see the tension between the brothers rising. Jasper stood tall, matching Emmett's height, face to face and with anger in his voice he said "because she was closer and i would have felt it from either of them" he pointed at Ali and I making us all three flinch back afraid to be caught in the cross fire of two brothers sparing. Edward was stand only feet away ready to stop a fight if my be. He walked up and put his hands on his brothers shoulders Jasper relaxed a bit. "Em I'm not pointing her out to make anyone look guilty, come on man i wouldn't do that, its just she was so angry and you know very well what happens if you don't control your emotions"

Emmett relaxed a little and rubbed his hand down his face as if exhaustion what taking its toll " I know but its just wierd if she or all three of them could do that why where they suprised when it happen" all three men looked to us

"What are you talking about none of us did anything. Ya Rose was mad but that the way it works, She protective of us. We have never seen any of this happen before when she snapped back home" Ali asked getting annoyed with the confusing conversations going on in front of us.  
>I was feeling the same way and tired of standing here feeling like i was missing something important "Whats going on what happen explain i know you know something Edward so spill or we are out of here." I crossed my arms waiting.<p>

"Its not what it sounds like love its really complicated" He explained with pleading eyes

"Don't call me love i don't know you and you know nothing of me Edward Cullen" My voice getting sterner with every word. I could see the hurt in his eyes but honestly what was i suppose to do i didn't want him thinking he could walk all over me and get away with keeping things from me. Plus he is seeing someone. "I'm confused if you do think it was one of us... why would you help three girls that tried to blow up your girlfriend?"

"My What! I'm not with Tanya. That women drives me crazy. Shes obsessive and pushy. I would never touch her. I ... well we spend our days thinking about you all and waiting for time for bed when we could spend time with you." He pleaded with his eyes. My eyes lit up at his words.

"OH...Ok i believe that but still we barely know each other and you have been keeping things from me." I said with a hard expression and cross my arms over my chest.

"Ya we would like to know what we are being accused of. Exactly how you seem to think we blow up a clothing rack when we were no were near it." Ali speaks up and crosses her arms as well. Rose follows suit and began tapping her foot impatiently.  
>"Its hard to Explain. Like Edward said its complicated." Jasper said hanging his head as Alice glared at him.<p>

"What does that even mean?" I asked getting frustrated. How dare they accuse us of doing such a thing, they had us held down. I know it really Rose that they are accusing but when you accuse one of us you accuse all of us. We stick together no matter what. No man was hot enough for me not to stand up for my friends. "You" I pointed to Emmett "You had her held down how the hell could she do it when she was fighting you!" I screamed. They looked to one another. "were waiting." I said annoyed.

"We think she... well we suspect all of you are...Witches" Jasper struggled to get out.

"Really not the time for jokes... just stop playing around ok" Rose sighed.

"He is being seriouse Rosy." Emmett said

We all laughed Ali said between giggles "Figures we would fall for lunatics"

"I know right!" Rose and I said together through our giggles. Strangely enough the guys remain smiling.  
>Emmett stepped forward smirking and winked at Rose "Don't Believe what you hear maybe you'll believe what you see." our smiles faded in fear of what was coming next. Emmett knelt down and put both hand out in front of him then slowly turned them palm up.I was really starting to worry they had lost there minds. He closed his eyes and raised slowly from the ground hand still in position. I heard gasp come from both sides of me, i looked to see and was surprised when Ali and Rose where Slowly lifting off the ground. My hand flow to my mouth. Out the corner or my eye i see Edward and Jasper smirking and moving in front of Ali and I. When Emmett Was completely at stand he slowly moved his hands farther apart making Rose and Ali move away from me. He brought his arms down gently and set them back on the ground. We were around five feet away from each other. Emmett moved so that he was standing ten feet in front of Rose, Edward did the same with me and Jasper with Ali. They each closed there eyes and began rubbing there handing in a circular motion. As they continued a red smoky like fog began to appear in there hands and it continued to grow until finally they stopped an pushed they're palms out towards us. i flinched back and closed my eyes. When nothing happen i open my to see the out line of a heart in the red smoke. I began to tear up at the sweet gesture i glanced and Rose and Ali to see the same things in they're eyes i felt in my heart. We where wrong before when we said they where perfect... they are so much more. I assumed they're little show was over but they continued. This trick however made my heart stop when i see them three medium sized bolders over our heads. I couldn't understand. would they hurt us like this or even kill us? I look at Edward's smiling face and feel safe with him. I decide to trust in him. I glance up at the bolder hovering over my head and watch as it exploded. I fell a slight terror i might have been wrong in my trust. I close my eyes in fear until i feel something soft touch my face. I open my eyes to see hundreds of the most beautiful flowers falling from the sky. Edward smiles at me lovingly, I smile back as i reach out and let one of the flowers fall into my hand. I glance over to see Edward making his way to my, while Jasper and Emmett make there way to Rose and Alice.<p>

"See magic is real. only few know how to use it, Fewer know how to do what we can" Edward smiles that crooked smile i love at me. He takes the flower from my hand and places it behind my right ears.

"So your witches?" Ali asks

"No your witches. We are warlocks." Jasper corrects.

"I thought warlocks were evil." Rose said timidly.

"That a common mistake. There are evil warlocks, Just like there are evil witches but like witches not all of us are evil" Emmett smiled down at her. She smiles back.

"So why do you think we are witches, We can't do any of that" I gesture around to what they just did.

"Well commonly witches and warlocks start showing there gifts at infants, but by the way you reacted at the store you seemed to not know you had done anything at all. But when magic is used you can tell if you know what your looking for." Jasper remarked

"But i still don't understand i don't think i did it. I wasn't trying. All i know is i was mad and wanted to hurt that girl for the way she talked about Bella"  
>Rose shook her head in confusion<p>

"Well when you young your powers are tied to your emotions. When we were young I got so mad at Jasper that his sweater caught on fire. Anger ignites the fire in you." Emmett explained

"Wait what did she say to you?" Edward asked me.

"Ummmmm." I didn't want to tell him.

"She said Bella was plain and you wouldn't want her that you were hers." Alice interjected knowing i wouldn't tell. I blushed

Edward put his finger under my chin and raised it so i was looking at him."Bella you really don't see yourself clearly. You are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen. I have known you were everything i wanted since the first night i dreamt of you" He smiled. "Is that why you thought Tanya was my girlfriend?" I nodded. He wraps his arms around me "Every since that first dream no one compares to you Bella."

"Maybe we should talk to Dad and Mom about this. They should know why they haven't had powers until now" Jasper said bring me out of my Edward indused high.

"Ya you might be right" Edward sighed and grabbed my hand. "Lets go home... would you ladies like to meet our parents. they will be very pleased to know you are real girls instead of figments of our imagination." he laughed and we all joined in.  
>"Ok" we all agreed happily. I think after today we would follow these men to hell and back. We piled back into the cars, This time Rose set up front with Em and Edward set in the back with me. We made our way to meet Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.<p>

**I hope to have chapter 4 up soon. Hope yall like this one. maybe if you review ill be faster with my post :)**

**Thanks **

**JC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait this one is shorter then the rest hope you like it**

CHAPTER 4

We told the boys all about our parents and us running off. We told them of our life's back home and about Jake and the boys. At the mention of our parents wanted us together all three men tense up until we explained it was something none of us wanted. We pulled up to large beach house. I stared out the window of the jeep in wonder at the magnitude of the house before me. We had money growing up but never this much. Edward helped me out the jeep but i stumbled anyway. He just smiled simply at me as I smiled back. I started thinking about what his parents would think of me and if they would like me. I glanced over at Ali and Rose, They looked just as nerves as i did. I realised all to late, We were all wearing shorty shorts we had put on in a hurry to go shopping. "Crap." I said to myself.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked with concern.

"Look at me." I gestured to myself. "I look like a hooker in theses shorts, Your mother is going to think the worst of me." I complained.

"Bella mom not like that."

"Can't we run back to the hotel to change? I won't take that long." I begged.

He laughed "Bella i promise they won't care. Its whats inside to them ... to all of us" I smiled at him. He really was Mr. Right for me. He knows just what to say. I smile at the thought and blushed at his sweetness.

"AHHHHH!" Rose scream and jumped back pointing at Ali. "Ali you gotta a bug on you!"

"What! Oh my god! Get it off! Get it off" Ali screamed. She welded her arms around smacking everywhere on her body. I look to see a tiny worm on her shoulder. I'm guessing i wasn't the only one that noticed cause we all broke into laughter. "Did i get it?" She yells. "I hate spiders please get it." This time Rose joined in and we all laughed harder.

Jasper walked up to her, Red faced from laughter and grabbed the tiny worm. "Its only a worm darlin."

Ali's face turns red and she glared at Rose "Really Rose? A worm?" She laughed "You bitch i thought it was a spider!" She wasn't mad it was more of a what the hell kind of question.

"I'm sorry didn't mean for you to freak... I just don't like bugs" Rose blushed.

"Really?" I said through my laughter "Rose its a worm what could it possibly do?"

"Bite me ok." Rose huffed and crossed her arms.

"Its ok Rosy. I'll protect you from the big bad worm" Emmett said through his laughter. She pushed him but laughed as well. We walked into the house still laughing.

"Welcome home boys." A man said walking into the foyer making me jump. My hand flew to my heart as if to make it slow down. "I'm sorry miss didn't mean to startle you." He eyed me suspiciously. I blushed from embarrassment as everyone else laughed.

"Hello Jay." Edward said still laughing at me.

"Wheres Mom and Dad we have some people they would be pleased to meet." Jasper said with a huge grin.

"Ya Jay looks like we ain't crazy after all. This is my Rose" Emmett put his arm around Rose's shoulder. "And that's Edward's Bella next to him and Jaz's Alice next to him." He nodded his head towards us as he said our names. I did a happy dance in my mind for being called Edward's. Alice, Rose and I grinned like the Cheshire cat, and by those grins i assume the were just as happy to hear it as I.

"Good to hear sir. We were starting to to worry." All four men laughed at Jay's remark.

"Yep" Edward grinned "So wheres Mom? Her car isn't here."

"She went to town. She should be back soon" Jay said with a fake looking smile. This man really creeps me out. Something about him gives me goosebumps.

Edward nodded. "So wheres Dad?"

"In his office." Jay pointed up the stairs. "I'll just leave yall to yourself if you will excuse me." The boys nodded and he hurried off with a final strange glance to Us. Rose, Ali and I exchanged worried glances and i knew they felt the same about this man as i do. We made our way up the stairs and down a long hall way on the second floor, Until we came to a pair double doors. Edward knocked on the door loudly.

"Come in." A voice called from the other side. Edward put his hand on the small of my back and ushers me in to a large office with pictures all over the walls. Behind the desk was a blond handsome older man. He looked up from some papers on his desk and smiled at us.

"Well who might these lovely ladies be?" He asked standing from his chair and walked over extending his hand to us with a smile. we each shook his hand. I was not surprised to find he had the same eye color as his sons.

"Well Dad... See we thought about what you said the other day, About not banking on dreams so..." Jasper flopped down on the couch against the wall pulling Alice with him. "We decided to go find the women of our dreams today and lo and behold here they are." he through his hands up for dramatic effect. we all chuckled at his dramatics.

There father raised his eyebrow. "Oh really now." He laughed and played along.

"It's the truth Dad. You wouldn't believe it but i don't think we will be waiting to see some imaginary girl in our dreams ever again." Edward tired not to laugh but failed. We looked at the guys for answers to our confusion but Emmett just winked, so no one asked.

He stared at them for a moment sceptical "Ok I'll play. Whats the catch?"

"Well pops" Their Father narrowed his eyes at the nickname. Edward and Jasper laughed. "There is no catch. These lovely ladies really are the women of our dreams this is Rosy." He said putting his arm around Rose. "And Alice over there." Ali waved her hand excitingly. "And of course Bella is over there by Eddy" Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Emmett. "Em man really? how Meany times do i have to tell you don't call me Eddy!" We all laughed at his frustration.

Realization dawned on Mr. Cullen's face. "These are the girls you have been dreaming of for the past month?"

"Yep and apparently it wasn't just a dream. We were really talking to them" Edward said "There real after all. We're not crazy" He laughed and clapped his hands on his fathers back.

"I see. You young ladies are witches." He said with a smile. It wasn't a question, More of a statement. I realized being a witch was hereditary. I began to think about what this meant. Are our parents witches and warlocks?

"So it seems." said Ali with a smile. She seemed to be very excited by the prospect of being able to do things most can't. I had to admit i was as well.

"Ya dad about that." Jasper said as he stood up and walk over to stand by his Father. Edward and Emmett walking closer as well. Rose and I set on the couch next to Ali, As Jasper, Emmett and Edward replayed the events of earlier today.

"How is it possible they didn't know?" Edward asked. "I mean they didn't know they blow it up. They thought we were crazy when we told them what we were until we showed them"

Mr. Culllen smiled proudly. "Esme will be proud to hear how creative her son are." Edward smiled at me making me blush and hide my face. "maybe there parents bind there powers... but you can only bind a persons power until there eighteenth birthday. Then gradually there powers will start showing."

"Our eighteenth birthday was yesterday." Rose piped in.

"Well then this is something your parents should have told before you left home. Are you sisters?" he asked curiously.

"No just best friends since birth. Our parents have always been close." I answered.

"Oh i just assumed cause your birthdays being the same day..."

"Just a happy fluke." Ali smiled. "Its always been fun sharing my birthday with my two best friends." She smiled at us, we smiled back feeling the same way.

"We can understand that" Jasper said. Emmett and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Well you should call your parents. If i was in there shoes i would be very worried. Magic can be dangerous if your not taught how to properly use it"  
>Mr. Cullen interjected. "I'm surprised they allowed you to come here knowing you powers were going to come back today. It could have been worse." "Well they were wanting to talk but we didn't exactly tell them we were leaving." I said timidly.<p>

"Ah." Mr. Cullen said nodding his head in understand "They know whats best you should have listened." We ducked our heads in shame. "But i can't say i wish you would have. I don't think i have seen my sons smile this much in years." He smiled proudly at us. i glanced at Edward and his brothers to see all of them blushing with huge grins.

"Is it hereditary?" Rose asked.

"Magic?" he asked and She nodded. "Yes only a witch and a warlock can have a gifted child." He smiled.

"But we have never seen our parents use magic before." Ali stated.

"Maybe they had there reasons. Sometimes you have to hide what you are in our world. There are good people but there are also bad ones as well." He said tenderly.

"We will call and talk to them as soon as we get back to the hotel." I said with a smile. We need answers and Mr. Cullen seemed to feel it was our parents place to tell.

"You know you girls look really familiar to me. What did you say your last names were?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"Ya i don't think we even know that." Emmett looked at us with scrunched eyebrows.

"Oh man I'm sorry. Its..." I was cut off when we heard the door shut down stairs and a woman voice call. "Carlisle, boys were are you."

"I better go explain everything to her." Mr. Cullen excused himself. We set in silence while waiting to meet Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Cullen's office had a ton of books on various shelves throughout the room. This is a place i would usually fill right at home. Today however i was so nerves my usual calming books wouldn't even help. He also had pictures covering every inch the walls as well. Most were painted portraits or photographed ones. They were all beautifully done. While i was gazing around the room in wonder at the skilled works of art my eye stopped dead on a large picture above the doors. I gasped quietly but with the silence in the room everyone turned to stare at me.

"Bells what wrong?" Ali asked concerned. I did not answer four a moment only stared in confustion. In the painting were four beautiful couples around our age with love in there eyes for the person they held. Mr. Cullen was with a beautiful women im asumming to be Mrs. Cullen. They were the first couple in the painting going left to right and next to them were, to my astonishment, my parents then Rose's and last Ali's. They looked a little differtent from age but it was deffenitly them.

"Why is there a picture of our parents on your Fathers wall?" I stood and walked towards the painting and stared at it a moment longer before finally looking to Edward with questioning eyes.

"I don't know they never told us who they were, Only that they were old friends." Edward said with a worried expression. The door to the room opened.  
>I stepped back to avoid being hit by it. A small very beautiful woman walk in. I recognized her as Mrs. Cullen from the painting. Mr. Cullen came in right behind her.<p>

"I'm so sorry dear. Are you ok? i didn't mean to hit." She asked concerned.

"No no you didn't hit me. Its my bad. I was silly for standing in the doorway." I laughed at myself. I looked up and locked eyes with her.

"OH MY GOD!" she gasp.

**A/N**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED REVIEW PLEASE. LOVE IT HATE IT JUST LET ME KNOW :)**

**JC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**I'm so sorry everyone for the delay on this chapter a lot has happen lately and haven't had a chance to write please forgive me :) love you all and thanks for reading my story hope you continue after that long absence. hope yall enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

previously

"Why is there a picture of our parents on your Fathers wall?" I stood and walked towards the painting and stared at it a moment longer before finally looking to Edward with questioning eyes.

"I don't know they never told us who they were, Only that they were old friends." Edward said with a worried expression. The door to the room opened.  
>I stepped back to avoid being hit by it. A small very beautiful woman walk in. I recognized her as Mrs. Cullen from the painting. Mr. Cullen came in right behind her.<p>

"I'm so sorry dear. Are you OK? i didn't mean to hit." She asked concerned.

"No no you didn't hit me. Its my bad. I was silly for standing in the doorway." I laughed at myself. I looked up and locked eyes with her.

"OH MY GOD!" she gasp.

Mrs. Cullen stood the staring at me for a long time shocked and confused expression all over her face.

"Mom whats wrong? Are you OK?" Edward asked. He stood towering over her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry i thought you were... Um whats your name dear?" She asked smiling at me but with confusion.

"Its Bella, This is Alice and that's Rose." I said pointing out who was who. She stared at Rose wide eyed for a moment then cleared her throat.

"Rose?" She smiled but look slightly still confused. I glanced at everyone in the room to see they were wondering the same as i. "I'm sorry dear you look so much like someone i know...what is your mothers name?" She asked with a look of concern yet joy.

"Um Kathy." Rose answer shyly.

"Hale?" Mrs. Cullen asked surprised. I saw Carlisle's eye grow wide out the corner of my eyes.

"And you must be Ranee and Charlie's daughter then?" She asked me and i nodded not knowing what to say."And of course your Laura and Daniel's" she said to Alice but it was not a question. my confusion grew as her eyes weld up with tears.

"Ma whats wrong why are you crying" Jasper asked as him and Emmett rushed to there mothers side as well.

I backed away towards Ali and Rose not knowing what was going on. Mr. Cullen was staring at us from across the room with a odd expression making me nervous. "Maybe we should go." I said timidly.

"No no nonsense. I'm sorry honey. I just see so much of your parents in you. We use to be so close before...it doesn't matter." She smiled and wiped her tears as Mr. Cullen came up to comfort her. "Please don't leave girls its nice to meet you finally. The boys have spoke of nothing else." she smiled at her blushing sons.

"Ah ma!" Emmett groaned.

"I think its cute." Rose smiled at him. he groaned and threw his hands up. "What did i say." Rose asked Jaz.

"Cute! See that's why we didn't want you girls to know. We aren't cute. We are men" he puffed his chest out and Alice and i laughed at the silliness. "Men are not cute, Puppies are." Jasper explained. and Rose joined in on our laughter, As the men pouted feeling emasculated.

"Come on then MEN" the way she said men made us laugh harder. "Ill order some pizza for lunch and we can get to know these lovely lady's that are always on my young Men's mind" She turned to the door and walked out.

"Oh good I'm starving" Rose blushed when she realized she had said it out loud.

Emmett laughed. "Wow i knew you were prefect." He smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. We all just laughed and made our way to the kitchen. Mrs. Cullen was on the phone when we entered. After she hung up she turned to us smiling waiting for one of us to talk first.

"You have a beautiful home Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Alice commented.

"Oh honey you can call us Esme and Carlisle we are more less family." Carlisle smiled at us to show he agreed with his wife. "Your mothers and I were best of friend back in high school." she smiled sadly.

"What happen?" I asked with sympathy.

"They thought Carlisle was evil cause some couple told them he was. It was a long time ago honey water under the bridge. I still love and miss them. I'm surprised they let you come see us." She smiled excitedly. "They know we have a house here and come every year around this time. They use to come along before they left. Maybe they realised the lies they were told wasn't true and have decided to come see us." Esme said excited looking to Carlisle.

"Dear they didn't want the girls to come here." He looked pained to smash his wife's hope. "The girl left without telling there parents... I'm sorry." She look crushed at the news. "They will come around one day darling don't worry."

"I love you Carlisle for trying to make me feel better but its been eighteen years. I don't think they will." she smiled but you could tell it as forced.

"Maybe we could talk to them." Rose said a little excited.

"No." He said in a hurry then calmed a little. "That's sweet but i don't want them thinking we put anything in your head." Carlisle smiled.

"Um Mom, Dad i don't think its going to matter now." Jasper said behind us. We turned to see him looking out the window. "Those were the girls parents in that picture right?"

"Yes they were younger around your ages now. Why do you ask?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Because there here and they look pissed." He looked at Ali a concerned look in his eyes. when he turned back he screamed "get down" just as we heard a explosion towards the front of the house. We all ducked down to cover our heads. "Rose your mom is one hell of a shot with a fire ball." Rose looked up scared and ran for the front door. I glanced at Ali and ran after her just before Edward could grab me. I assume Ali was right behind me but i wasn't slowing down to look.

I heard screaming as i approach to front door or what use to be the front door. The front door and half the hall was gone with scorch marks all around. Rose stood ridged just out side the door facing our parents and right in front of her was Carlisle and Esme standing relaxed facing our parents as well. "how the hell did they get here. We just left them in the kitchen." Alice said behind me out of breath as we stopped next to Rose. our parents stood in a fighting stance. My mother had in her hand what looked like blue ball of light and Aunt Kathy had a ball of fire in hers. I have never in my life seen our parents look so fierce as they did at this moment.

"Stop! What is wrong with you?" Rose screeched.

"Girls come with us now! Get away from them." Uncle Daniel said.

"But dad there aren't going to hurt us." Alice said in a small voice.

"And you know that well Alice?" Her father asked.

"I know them well enough" She said with a knowing smile.

"NOW! young Lady's" My fathers voice was loud with a boom. Making the three of us jump.

"Just go with them girls. Its OK we will figure this out later." Edward said from behind me. With all that was happening i hadn't realized he was standing there tell he spoke.

Red anger ignited in me. " NO! You want us to leave they will never let us come back are you kidding me? We just found you!" I screamed.

"Isabella there not good there evil and they have you brainwashed." My mother narrowed her eyes at Esme.

"Really Ranee do you think so low of me. Do you really believe the words of low life's trying to start a war between us, over mine?" The hurt was evident in Esme voice.

For a moment i saw my mothers face soften and a look i couldn't read cross her face. Could it be regret? As quickly it came it was gone. " How dare you take them. After what you have done!"

"What did she do to deserve being treated like this from people she considers friend?" Carlisle sounded mad. "How dare you come here and speck to her like that. With such disrespect. This is our home and i will not stand for this."

"Carlisle that my daughter, Which im certain you knew before they came here, And we will be taking her and her friends home" Aunt Laura said with a snarl. Our parents have always been gentile people but this side of them only pissed us off.

"OK we are eighteen. Old enough to make decisions, So will everyone stop telling us what to do!" I screamed getting more frustrated with the way we were being talk about as if we wern't here. Edward put his hand on my shoulder. I felt a electric current pass throw me from his touch and i started to calm down. A blue ball of light came flying towards Edward. i looked up and saw it just in time and it smacked right into a invisible wall in front of him. He looked at me confused and i realized he hadn't stopped it I had.

"Keep your hand of my daughter, boy or ill fire so many you wont have time to stop them with you shield." My father said bouncing a light ball in his hand. He hadn't noticed it wasn't Edward who shielded himself but me who had shielded him from the blow. Em, Jaz and Edward moved in front of us, at his statement, for protection. And before anyone saw it coming a fire ball smacked into Em hard and he hit the ground.

"Oh my god Emmett! What the hell is wrong with you." Rose said looking at her own father who had a smile that fell when he saw the hurt in his daughters eyes. Em recovered quickly and stood in a flash with a highly pissed look on his face.

"That all you got OLD man" Em with a wicked grin. Nathan glared at him.

"Em please don't." Rose grabbed his arm, which seem to have the same effect as Edwards touch had on me, He visibly relaxed. Rose glared at her father.

"He was holding you there. Like hell he will make you stay here!" Her father answered.

"NO he was keeping me from getting hit by my family being stupid!" Rose spat.

"Rose you don't know whats they want from you. There not who you think they are." Kathy said.

"No? Well hell looks like there a lot we don't know... One being about our self's... Oh and by the way these three saved us from being put in jail for attempted murder after Rose tried to blow someone up with powers she didn't know we all had! The only people who are not who they say they are is apparently you. They have yet to lie to us. They have told us the truth from the start!" Alice screamed from behind Jaz.

"Get out of the way boy! I would like to speak with my daughter! So move!" Daniel powerful voice shook me.

"Not until the power balls are out." Jaz crossed his arms." its very poor parenting to endanger your children like this." A purple ball flow at Jasper and it was blocked again by... Esme.

She had a pissed off look on her face and glared at Laura who I'm assuming throw the ball. "One more person throws a power ball at my children again and they will not leave here today. I love you all and that hasn't changed over the years and yes i throw you out but not one of them girl was hurt i saw your husbands out the window i would never hurt any of you ... Anyone for that matter but when it comes to my boys" she looked back at her sons and then back to our parents with a to strong voice for such a small women. "SO BACK OFF! I WILL ONLY GIVE ONE WARNING!"

"You not powerful enough to take us all Esme even with Carlisle and your sons" Kathy said with a smug smile. "So don't..." Before she could finish a fire ball smacked into her and then another into Nathan hurling them both to the ground hard. I wipe around to find Rose mad as hell holding a fire ball.

"Rose what do you think you doing! That's your parents!" My mother shrieked at Rose.

"Ya well if you think I'm going to stand here and let you all hurt Innocent people..." Rose looked at her parents starting to stand "Your wrong."

"What did you do to our children!" Aunt Laura screamed at Esme and started running to her. But just before she reached her Alice stepped forth and with and wave of her had she went flying back but this time hit the ground hard. Daniel ran to help her.

"Mary Alice" Her father scolded.

"I'm with Rose. I love you but i wont let you hurt them. They have done nothing wrong." Alice grabbed Jaz's hand.

"What about you Bella are you going to do something to us. Turn you back on your family for a boy?" My mother looked almost in tears.

"Not if i don't have to. Your my parents and i love you and we are not turning our backs on you. Your wrong this time and we see that. Your acting crazy! So i go where they go... And where he goes." I said looking at Edward. He smiles Sadly at me.

"ENOUGH" Carlisle voice was so powerful it almost shook the ground. "No one is fighting. We need to talk and find out what really going on here and you can take the girl anytime you want but you will not force them and keep them from there own choice. You misguided hatred will not effect our children's life's!" his face soften. "We were friends once remember. And we need to know what you were told. We should have been given the chance to defend our self's before you take strangers on there words over ours." He looked at our mothers. "Esme loves you dearly and you deserting her has hurt her to great severely so you at least owe us an explanation." He waited. " She cried for months you know... Still does every so often." Our mothers bowed there heads in shame looking guilty and our fathers looked sympathetic.

"Alright Carlilse we will talk" my father said and Carlisle nodded.

**A/N**

**thanks let me know what you think crazy stuff will be happening maybe not next chapter but the one after hope yall enjoy it :) REVIEW PLEASE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/****N HELLO EVERYONE OF MY LOVELY READERS :) THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) **

We were all seated in the living room while are parents talked up stairs in Carlisle's office. They have been in there for over an hour. I was so nerves about the out come of this situation my nails where bit so short they had started to bleed. Edward Jasper and Emmett looked just as bad, If not worst. I was a little afraid that they would grab us and run for it. Not that i wouldn't be happy to run away with Edward, but it wouldn't help the current trouble with our parents. I had never seen my mother so angry before. I never dreamed she would or could hurt someone, With a fire ball none the less. My Mother is one of those women, the ones that cry when she runs over road kill, I mean the women cries when a funeral passes for god sake! Seeing her willing to kill someone was a shock to me, even if i was her daughter. Her and My Aunts have always been... protective but never threatening. When we were 7 a boy at school pushed me off the monkey bars at the the park, Of course Rose and Ali where there to defend me. Rose Has always had a short Fuss when it comes to loved ones, and she attacked him. Poor boy didn't stand a chance. Being on the out side must have been hilarious. The boy was curled into a ball while Rose pumbulled him and Ali stood back screaming at Rose to "get him". Our mother broke up the fight, Aunt Kathy scolded Rose for fighting while Aunt Laura scolded Alice for encouraging her to hit. My mother after checking on me went to talk to his mother smiling sweetly thru the entire conversation. They would always tell us Violence is never the answer, what happen to that i wonder.

"Bella" Ali called bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Ali and Rose staring worriedly at the finger i still had in my mouth. I quickly put my hands in my lap, hoping to avoid another lecture from Alice about how gross the habit is and how i will end up wearing acrylic for ever if i didn't kick the habit. From the look she was giving me it didn't work, Before she could start i quickly said "Sorry. You know i only do it when i'm nervous ... At least... now i only do it when i'm nervous" I blushes when i added the last part after noticing the pointed look Rose was giving me. Edward grabbed my hand and frowned when he seen my pinkie bleeding. I don't usually bit them tell they bleed, I just wasn't paying attention. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on the table beside him and held them to my little finger firmly. After a few seconds he checked to see if it stopped bleeding, When he was satisfied that it had he kissed my hands and held both in his on his lap. I smiled up at him when he started tracing shapes on the back of my hand.

"Ugh Whats taking so long...feels like they've been in there for hours" Rose look like i felt, Like a bomb was going to drop on us any second and we didnt know when.

"Maybe they killed each other!" Ali stated frantically, Sitting up from her semi relaxed position leaning into Jasper's side. He set up also and hugged her "Shhh... We would have heard that darlin". I don't know what was going to happen but i do know we damn well better be getting answers... soon.

Unknown POV

"What are we going to do now? When they find out the others are here, they going to kill us" my husband said in a frantic whisper as he came into the kitchen and propped himself against the counter i was cleaning with a huff. In all the years we have been together, I have never seen him scared of anyone until we meet "Them". They could make anyone scared the way they torture there victims, I shuttered at the thought. Hell i have been using dark magic my whole life and have done some pretty gruesome things with it, But I'm a saint compared to that Family. I stopped cleaning and turn towards him, Leaning my hip on the counter beside where he stood arms crossed deep in concentration. I gave him a small smile hoping to reassure him. "Calm down darling. They don't know anything ... yet" I stressed the word. "We still have time to handle this situation."

"The Blacks were suppose to keep them away... Its there job" He almost growled.

"Well it looks like we are the only ones doing our jobs anymore" I groaned and rolled my eyes, Then a thought came to mind i had to share with my love. "Maybe when the little bitches are finally married off we should pay Sue and Billy visits" I smiled at the thought.

"Ya that would be fun" He looked at me smiling broadly at the thought. He turned and lifted me onto the kitchen counter stepping between my thighs. "Damn your sexy when your plotting" I smirked. He started kissing a trail down my jaw to my neck. I quickly buried my hand in his hair, Encouraging him to continue.

"Where are the little shits baby?" I asked breathlessly.

He pulled away from the kiss, much to my disdain "In the living room a nervous wreck over there parents little tussle" He replied with his hand on his chest as if he honestly cared. I snorted a laugh. "Ha.. Its not like they have the balls to actually kill each other" I added rolling my eyes.

"Well you know... You could just cast a lust charm on the little fuckers" I raised an brow at his remark. "That way when the fathers come down stairs they will be so blinded by furry from the boys deflowering the young daughters, they will kill them in a fit a rage" He smiled evilly. I smirked at that for it would be quit a show. "Well dearest lover" I stated putting my hands on his shoulders lazily and sighed. "I wish it were that easy, But alas we aren't allowed to kill them yet... Not until the boss's plan is complete, Also..." i paused putting on my best respectable maiden voice "How ever will there future husbands feel knowing they wives are tainted" He chuckled at this.

"My dear you have a point... But then again i was fine having a wife that knew what she was doing in the sack" That glint in his eye and his husky voice made me want to tell him take me on this very counter top. I attacked his lips again in a frenzy of lust, He was all the willing as his hand found my thighs and started to lift my skirt. Still after years of marriage and years before that of the jobs we have done together, his touch is like opening a flood gate to my core. just when he is about to uncover my readiness, we hear a gasp by the door. we quickly separated and readjust our tattered clothing. Looking up scared of who found us like this. The boys never come in here in between meals, well except Emmett but you always hear him coming.

"I'm sorry" Innocent little Swan brat says before she turns to run out, only managing to knock the pans off the ceiling rack beside her."Shit...Sorry" she mutters her face tinting red with a blush she was trying to hide behind he hair. Clumsy bitch, Now i will have to clean that up. I Sigh. she bends down to pick them up. but my love was faster. "That's ok, no problem. It was our fault shouldn't worry yourself" He tells her.

"I'm... I'm so...sorry i didn't..." She stammers on.

"No we are sorry child that was inappropriate of us please just relax" He replied in a soothing voice trying to hide his aggravation. He picks up the last pan putting it back in place and stand straight once again.

"Yes please honey, We do apologies that was not profession of us at all." I quickly add in a caring mother like voice. "Its just we were so afraid when everything happened earlier... We were so happy to be safe after the war outside we ... kinda got caught up in the moment" Switching to the sob story. This bitch gets us fired ill kill her before the boss kills us, I swear it. "Please can we keep this between us" She looks shocked for a moment so i quickly add "It just we would lose our jobs ... And..And have no where to go" Que fake tiers. My love rushes to his distraught wife's side to comfort her, smirking when she can't see him. He pulls me into his arms. "Its ok darling we will figure it out... There are other jobs" He added the last part i assume for more of a guilt trip.

"OH please don't...cry. I wont tell please. I promise" Success! I smile in to his chest but quickly cover it up before lifting my head. It has gotten so easy to fool people these days. I think we could trick the president in pardoning us of all our crimes, Thou there is meany.

"Thank you dear ... But only if your comfortable with it. I wouldn't want you doing anything you don't want to sweetheart" i say sweetly, but my mind is screaming bitch better say yes. i know the prefect spell...

"No really ... It so sweet you both still love each other so much" She gave a reassuring smile. In my head i scream "Still! You little bitch how old do you think i am 50 try 34 little cunt!" But i smile as if it was the kindest I've ever been treated.

"Thank you dear... Was there anything i can get you?" he said sweetly walking towards the fridge.

"Oh yea just a bottle water... But i can get it Jay don't worry" She smiled reassuringly.

"Nonsense you go have a seat child and ill bring it out... Ill bring everyone some" He smiles sweetly at her. My man should have been a actor. We would have Oscars everywhere.

"Um... ok" She says and walks back out the kitchen door.

"Damn little bitch... I wish i could just kill her" I growl. He set the water bottles on the counter beside us and smirked at me.

"And there you go turning me on again ... Something about a pissed red head is so hot" He taunts me coming closer once more.

"Aw baby your going to get us caught again" I teased. I hear a throaty groan and he steps away scowling. I simply smile and promise a show later tonight. He nods perking up a bit. He retrieves the water bottles for the brat or pains in my ass in the next room, And walks towards the door. Before he leave i whisper loud enough for only him to hear. " Oh and James" He stops and looks back to me in question. "Don't kill any of them just yet... Still need them for the plan to work"

* * *

><p><strong>AN thank you all for continuing to read after my long absence :) and yes i am better now :) everything is ok now thank you belatrix for your concern :) you and girl-on-moon made my day when i read your comments:) and all the other reviews in the past :) it makes me want to add the new chapter very soon :) thank you love ya all **

**Jamie :)**


End file.
